


Pirate Tech

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan Little Bang 2018, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, s7 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: After several years living in Storybrooke, Killian has adapted quite well to the modern world, becoming an expert in the use of technology. When Snow and David return from a camping weekend, Emma and Killian decide to emulate Emma’s parents and a challenge arises between them to see if they are able to spend an entire weekend without electricity. Canon compliant/future.





	Pirate Tech

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe it, but it’s here! After several months working on this story, it’s time to finally post my small contribution to Captain Swan Little Bang 2018. First of all, I’d like to express my gratitude to the mods for making this possible and for giving me the opportunity to participate. Hannah, @hookedonapirate, thank you so much for your dedication, for all your help, and for your suggestions. In short, thanks for being such an amazing beta. I’d also like to thank @giraffes-ride-swordfishes for your suggestions and for contributing with your [wonderful fan art](http://giraffes-ride-swordfishes.tumblr.com/post/171051352641/campfire-by-wordlangel-from-pirate-tech-ao3). I’m so in love with the illustration… the sky, the effect of the fire, Emma’s hair… everything is perfect.
> 
> My last thanks go to @saraswans, I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you do for me, especially with this story. You better than anyone else know how much I’ve struggled with this fic. This wouldn’t be the same without your constant support. Thanks also to @suwya, for your words of encouragement and for taking a look at the first part.

**The Challenge**

The first clear sign that Killian had begun to adapt to the modern world and the use of technologies came one day when Emma had arrived home from her shift at the station. She hadn't expected to see her husband and son at home because, in the words of her own husband, _the lad and I are going to practice some sword fighting, love._

The image that she found when opening the front door was surprising. In fact, Killian and Henry were practicing, but what she didn't expect was that the sword fighting took place in their own living room, and, even less, that they were practicing through a damn video game.

Her husband was fully involved in the game, sitting on the edge of the couch, his jaw clenched, muscles tense. His hand and hook were forcefully gripping the adapted control as he stared at the screen with a steel look that held the ability to intimidate the fiercest rival.

Her son, on the other hand, didn't offer a better image; his gaze was focused on the image on the screen while his fingers moved frantically on the control keys.

"That was a dirty move, lad. Bad form," Killian groaned under his breath without taking his eyes off the screen.

Henry chuckled at his side. "I had a good teacher." And just like that, her son disarmed the pirate and proclaimed himself the winner. Virtual winner, that is.

A few months later, Henry ventured off to find his own story, leaving the house sad and lonely. Her husband's new hobby lasted but Emma could tell how heavy Henry's absence lingered in those moments. Maybe that's why she decided to replace Henry in those fights, to accompany Killian, who seemed lost without Henry at his side. She would never admit it out loud, but she thought maybe there could be another reason, or maybe not. Maybe she found the fact that she could finally defeat the dreaded Captain Hook in a sword fight, revitalizing.

The second sign that proved Killian was adapting quickly to the modern world came to Emma one day when she arrived home early after a visit to her parents' farm.

Killian was in their kitchen, cooking while glancing occasionally at the laptop placed on the counter. Emma supposed he was following some kind of recipe. But what really surprised her to the point of near-ruptured laughter was the fact that Killian was wearing wireless headphones (where in the hell would he have got them?) and was dancing, spatula in hand, to the rhythm of a music only he could hear. Emma pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, for reasons. She had to immortalize the event of the most feared bloody pirate of all time moving his hips sensuously.

There were other indications here and there over the years. Some were more subtle; others, however, did nothing but confirm that Killian, little by little, was assimilating the advantages of the modern world and adapting them to his convenience.

A proof of this was his growing and unexpected liking for photography. Sometimes it was difficult to think that he was the same man who, in the beginning, treated those devices —  _talking phones_  — as if they were diabolical objects. Now, he had become an expert in their uses. **  
**

He took every opportunity to take out his phone and immortalize the moment. Such was his obsession with collecting all family experiences through photos that he soon got an adapted camera, reserved for special occasions.

Emma had tried to buy him an external hard drive just to save all their images but he refused. This new modern man was still a bit old-fashioned in his own way. Three bookcases were dedicated to his photo albums. “What’s the point to take pictures if you can't see them whenever you want?” he told her one day while printing some pictures of Neal’s birthday.

The whole family found this “ _new Killian_ ” and his hobby quite fun at first; even he got some jokes from both Henry and David: “ _I can’t believe that an old pirate like you has succumbed to something as mundane as taking photographs_.” However, as his obsession with photography grew, they began to feel perhaps a bit harassed by the amateur photographer that Emma called her husband. The fact that he had an ability to provoke the most horrible grimaces with his improvised photos didn't help, honestly. But deep down, everyone was grateful to be able to remember the experiences they had lived through the years; not only through their memories, but also through the images captured by Killian.

The real challenge, though —  the moment of truth that would allow her to finally know if Killian Jones had really succumbed to the modern world — also came unexpectedly, and the indirect cause was her parents.

Snow continued with her work as a teacher and also helped her husband with different tasks on the farm they owned. David also worked at the sheriff's station as a sporadic deputy. The two of them had extended the family two years ago, giving Emma a little sister named Ruth. All those responsibilities had begun to take their toll on her parents, so, before they felt too overburden, they decided to take a weekend of disconnection, taking refuge in a secluded place in the middle of nature.

During her parents' absence, Neal and Ruth were left in the care of Emma and Killian. She adored her siblings; she really did, but taking care of two little imps with overflowing energy and manners which may have been a bit unsuitable for members of royalty, was on the verge of driving Killian and Emma crazy on several occasions. It got to the point where they were almost rethinking their desire to expand the family.  _Almost_. When it was time to sleep, and Killian calmed Emma’s siblings, telling them stories while they looked at him enthralled, her desire of becoming a mother again returned with even more force.

Still, when her parents returned, Emma and Killian didn't waste time, and rushed to visit them, taking the little siblings back to their home.

That weekend had its desired effect, apparently. Snow and David returned much more relaxed, with a special shine in their eyes, and an inability to take their hands and lips off each other, which managed to embarrass their adult daughter once again. **  
**

"What do you say, Swan?" The way one of Killian’s eyebrows rose suggestively indicated that he was up to something. "Don't you think we will also need a weekend of disconnection after taking care of those two little rascals that you have for siblings?"

Killian's words seemed to break the spell between Emma’s parents, managing to bring them from their imaginary paradise to the real world. "Be careful what you say, pirate, you're talking about my children," David growled, his brow furrowed.

Killian didn't seem intimidated; it was quite the contrary. His lips curled into a wide smirk. "Believe me, mate. I'm very fond of your children; especially one in particular."

David shot him a murderous look as he raised an accusing finger. Emma had to act before it went any further.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Now that you're a twenty-first-century man, do you think you could handle a whole weekend without electricity?" She took a step in his direction, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans as she licked her lips, knowing that it would drive her husband crazy.

His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. "I've spent hundreds of years in Neverland, love; it won't be a big problem for me." He also took a step toward her, his Adam's apple bobbing as his eyes darted to her lips. "Maybe you're the one who can't handle it." His voice came out in a velvety whisper, clearly reminiscent of that first intimate moment shared a few years ago. That memory, his utterly sexy voice, and his penetrating gaze were enough for her. To hell with her parents and everything around them. She broke the distance that separated them, pulling him towards her and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The last thing she heard before losing herself in his taste and in their shared memories was a strange sound, almost a growl, from her father while her mother hissed in a mortified tone because there were children around them. Emma didn't care; it was her turn to be the one who embarrassed her parents, and she couldn't have had a better partner for it.

Just like that, they ended up in the yellow bug a couple of weeks later, leaving behind Storybrooke and all their responsibilities, willing to carry out the challenge of spending a weekend in solitude with nothing and no one to interrupt them.

They didn’t need to relive their honeymoon phase, really. For them, this phase seemed never-ending. But maybe if they were connected with Mother Nature, she would reward them with something they craved with all their heart. Maybe being away from the daily routine would finally help to make their bodies work more naturally and manage to create life. The very idea of a little human being growing inside Emma made her heart flutter. That feeling grew as they drove away. That was a good sign; it had to be.

* * *

**The camping weekend  
**

The tent. The damn tent. Emma observed all the pieces, which were distributed on the ground, waiting to be assembled to create what would be their home for the next three days. It couldn't be that difficult, right? They had watched a video showing the process.  _Your tent ready in three quick steps_ , they were told. And they had an instruction manual, with graphics and all that stuff. But there were maybe too many sticks, stakes, hooks and ropes, which were getting her discouraged, even before they began.

Emma let out a sigh as she looked at the instructions and tried to figure out what the first step in the assembly would be. Killian, on the other hand, observed the materials scattered on the ground, his frown slightly furrowed in an expression of concentration.

She tried to emulate her husband in terms of concentration and looked more closely at the graphics. "The first step says that..." Her voice trailed off when she realized that Killian had already started assembling, grabbing a couple of pieces with determination. "Wait... that's not what it says here," Emma tried to get her husband's attention by pointing out the step one of the instructions manual.

"We don't need that manual, love; come, help me with this rope," Killian cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What?" Emma narrowed her eyes, her gaze moving from Killian to the instruction manual. She ignored his request, insisting instead. "It's not yet time to use that rope; that's for step three." Her finger tapped on the graphic as she extended the manual and put it in front of Killian's eyes.

"I know what the manual says, but there is a faster way to set up the tent." He didn't even look at the manual as he continued with the task. "We've watched the video, Swan. Twice."

So that was it — Killian was following the instructions because he remembered them from the damn video. The one that Emma did not even pay much attention to because  _that's what the instruction manual was for, right?_

"Fine." To his credit, the man seemed to know what he was doing, but she was not completely convinced that this was the right way, so she remained reluctant to help him. Instead, she crossed her arms as she took delight in the sight in front of her, watching his movements carefully and reveling in the way his biceps flexed and how a lock of his hair fell unruly to his forehead. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as she suppressed the urge to reach out and stroke that strand of hair, and those muscles, and...

"Swan?" The sound of his voice brought her out of her reverie. Emma shook her head feeling her cheeks flush. Damn pirate and all that charm he gave off no matter the task he was performing. Surprisingly, he did not seem to realize the effect he was having on her. Instead, he stopped working, and was looking at her, a questioning expression on his face. "Are you gonna help me or not?" **  
**

A sigh of both resignation and disappointment escaped her mouth as she gripped reluctantly at the rope he was offering.  _Better to have a roof over our heads, (even if it's made of canvas) when we decide to carry out more pleasant activities,_  she tried to convince herself while helping with the assembly.

Their collaboration did not last long, though. Killian was in bossy mode, managing to exasperate her at times, so she decided to counterattack by questioning all the steps he was following.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think the manual said something different."

"That piece is too small for that hole, buddy."

Little by little, he was losing his patience; a twitching muscle in his jaw betrayed his tension. That was a dangerous game she liked to play from time to time —to test the limits of his— and now seemed the most appropriate moment for that. His ambiguity in that aspect was something that did not stop surprising her. He could lose patience in an instant if any sort of danger threatened his loved ones, but at the same time, he could show an infinite amount of patience with Henry and Emma and her siblings. But everything had a limit, and Killian's was about to be surpassed.

"I know we said we were not going to use technology, but maybe you should take out your phone and check the video one more time, just in case."

Killian dropped the piece from his hand while letting out a deep sigh and raising his gaze to the sky. Then he turned his eyes towards her, small wrinkles crossing his forehead. "I love you, Swan, and we make quite the team, but it seems that it's not like that in this case." He scratched behind his ear while softening his features. "So why don't you let me finish here and go get some firewood or something?" he offered through a tight smile.

His last words were reminiscent of Neverland and certainly had their effect; a wave of memories washed over her, the butterflies in her stomach flapping furiously.  _Damn Pirate_ ; he also knew how to play his cards, and worst of all, he was using her own words. The desire to erase the smirk that was forming on his lips with her own, grew strong, but she suppressed the impulse. Two could play that game.

"Fine, but you better get the tent ready when I come back, and better be stable enough for the future activities that will unfold inside. If you already know what I mean..." Emma bit her lip and gave him a lascivious look. The last thing her gaze captured before turning in the direction of the forest was how his pupils dilated and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"As you wish," he muttered, making it even harder to suppress the urge to send the tent to hell and have her way with her husband right there on the damn canvas. She resisted, though; they still had many hours ahead to develop another kind of pleasurable activity, and nothing and nobody could interrupt them this time.

As she entered the forest to perform the task entrusted, her lips curled into a smile of satisfaction. Despite all the impediments she had created, her confidence in Killian was complete. She had no doubt that when she returned, a sturdy and well-mounted tent would be waiting for her. Killian's self-confidence and his determination while he put up the tent were an indication of this. And, although she would never admit it out loud to him, her chest had swollen with pride because, no matter the realm, the place nor even the mission, he would always find the resources necessary to carry out everything he proposed himself.

When Emma made her way back to the camp with a bunch of logs in her arms, not only was the tent already put up, proudly erecting itself in the middle of the esplanade, but Killian had also managed to light a fire. He was standing next to the tent with his hand stuffed into his pocket as he looped his thumb through his belt, clearly proud of himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma discovered a few pieces stuffed into the tent's packaging. "And those pieces?" she questioned, giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing important; they're spare parts." Killian replied with a smug tone as he shrugged. "What do you say, my lady, do you find your chamber to your liking?" His eyebrows arched wickedly as he made a small bow in invitation.

Emma let out a snort as she dropped the wood by the campfire and approached the tent. She shook it lightly and gave a small push to prove its endurance. Once satisfied, she opened the zipper, giving way to the entrance of the tent. "I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to test it out before I make an opinion." Before entering the tent, she grinned and held her hand out, gesturing for him to join her. "Are you coming or not?" she suggested, her voice dropping to a sensual whisper.

* * *

Indeed, the tent turned out to be of excellent quality since it was able to stand up, despite all the resistance tests it was subjected to on several occasions and in several positions. It was also evidence of Killian's manual skills, and not only in terms of assembly, of course. **  
**

Curled up next to each other, their limbs entwined, sated and content, Emma was unable to move a single muscle. "So, is my lady satisfied with the result?" Killian whispered, tracing a path of kisses along the line of her jaw as his fingers drew delicate patterns on her bare stomach.

That was a habit that he had acquired at the time they decided to expand their family. Whenever they finished making love, his hand went to her stomach, caressing it gently, as if trying to project some kind of magic that would help fulfill their wish to conceive. Her heart tightened on these occasions, while the need to make the unspoken wish of her caring husband come true, grew at times.

But she buried those thoughts by staying firm in her decision to enjoy each other over the weekend without pressure, just him and her and the love they felt for each other.

"Uhm, I'm not sure..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to suppress a moan that was caused by the path of his tongue over her collarbone. "Maybe we need to practice more," she breathed.

She felt Killian's chuckle against her skin. "You are an insatiable woman, aren’t you?" He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before continuing. "But I'm afraid this old pirate must recharge his energy. I've noticed how your stomach growled, so what do you say we have a quick dinner and then resume our activities?"

Indeed, although sated in other ways, she really was starving. Even so, she remained huddled next to her husband for a few more seconds, reluctant to leave the protective cocoon offered by the tent. When her stomach growled again, she finally resigned herself to dressing and accompanying Killian out of the tent.

The dinner was simple; they ate some sandwiches that they had previously prepared. But while looking at the fire, an idea came to her mind, so she approached the bag containing the food and searched until she found what she wanted — marshmallows. Her mouth watered just thinking about them. You couldn’t go camping properly without spending the evening melting those sweet little things through the flames of a bonfire, right?

Her husband didn’t think the same in that regard. In fact, he was a man full of contradictions. Despite having become almost an expert in technology, he had a different feeling regarding the modern world's food. He was obsessed with healthy food; fruit and, of course, fish and couldn’t understand how both Henry and Emma liked those products that had little sustenance. The smirk that had formed on his lips the first time he heard the term _junk food_  was one to remember; there could not be a more appropriate word to describe the plastic texture, dyes of dubious origin and artificial taste — his words.

Killian followed her every move, his lips grimaced as she inserted the marshmallows onto a stick and brought them closer to the fire.

"Want one?" she offered through a mischievous smile, knowing in advance his answer.

He responded with a dismissive wave of his hand, the look of disgust on his face accentuating. "I can't believe you're going to eat that, it's just disgusting."

Emma shrugged as she took a piece to her mouth. "Your loss. Mmmm... delicious." She closed her eyes as she savored it, aware that Killian was not taking his eyes off her. "Are you sure you don't want to try something sweet, hot and melted?"

"You're a bloody siren, love, but I'm not going to be tempted to try something sticky and too sweet for my liking."

Emma did not give up, though. She lifted the hand that held the marshmallows to his mouth. "Come on, you're going to try it one way or another, or aren’t you going to kiss me in what remains of the night?"

His next move caught her so unprepared that she gave a slight gasp when Killian surged over her, making them both fall from the trunk they were sitting on and trapping her between his body and the ground. "I prefer to taste it from your lips, love, no doubt, or better from your fingers." To confirm his words, he grabbed the marshmallow she still held and threw it away, as he brought her fingers to his mouth and licked them one by one, his gaze locked on hers. A liquid heat ran through her body going directly to her core while she held his head with her hand and pushed it towards her, determined that he also tried the taste from her lips. It definitely hadn't been a bad idea teasing him. Not at all.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to a noise hammering her brain. Reluctant to give up sleep, she snuggled closer to Killian's chest and squeezed her eyes closed again. The sound didn’t fade, though. A groan of annoyance escaped her mouth while her mind, still clouded with sleep, tried to identify the damn sound. It was strangely familiar, but something was wrong as if the sound didn't belong to that place. Emma cracked an eye and lifted her head slightly, looking around and checking that the sun had not yet appeared. Something else caught her attention, the illuminated screen of Killian's phone, which also proved to be the source of the damn noise. **  
**

_What the hell?_  Emma dropped her head on the mat as she made another groan. "Killian... wake up, the alarm of your phone is ringing." She nudged him softly without result as her husband snuggled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 _Seriously?_ Emma insisted, tapping his shoulder with a little more pressure. "Killian... turn off the damn phone!" she hissed abruptly.

This time Killian stirred a little; an intelligible sound came from the back of his throat before he finally opened one of his eyes, looking at her in confusion. Apparently, his ears had not awakened yet, as he mumbled hoarsely from the sleep, "what's wrong, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes and, in response, pointed to his phone.

"Bloody hell..." When he finally noticed, his hand reached for the phone and grabbed it. The silence reigned inside the tent finally. After dropping the phone again, he murmured, "my apologies, love. I completely forgot to turn off the alarm,” he said, rubbing his hand over his face, as if trying to eliminate the vestiges of sleep.

"I don't know why you had your phone turned on in the first place. We're not supposed to use technology," she snapped, annoyed by the unnatural way she had woken up. This shouldn’t happen during a weekend of disconnection in the middle of the forest, right?

"Aye," he agreed in a voice too calm for her liking. "But we are also the authority of Storybrooke. I thought it would be appropriate to keep one of the two phones on in case of emergency."

 _Great. Just great._  One more piece of evidence that showed Killian had not only fully adapted to the modern world, but had become a responsible adult, even though he claimed that he would always be a pirate.

A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered she also had her phone on, hidden in a pocket of her backpack. Not only that, she had also brought an external battery just in case. But at least she had remembered to remove the damn alarm.

Killian, as perceptive as ever, must have sensed that she wasn’t in the mood at the time, so he wrapped her in the blankets, and after kissing her softly on the cheek, he murmured, "go back to sleep, love. It's still early. I'm gonna start the campfire and get everything ready for breakfast." Without further ado, he left the tent, immediately causing her to miss the heat he had been providing her.

After a sigh of resignation, she tried to settle again, looking for the best position to fall asleep in while her eyes closed. She tried to leave her mind blank, but was unsuccessful. A sound from outside the tent prevented her from succumbing to sleep.

Killian's voice was the reason she was distracted. He was muttering something she could not understand at first, but when she listened attentively, his words of complaint came more clearly.

"Bloody hell, how can this be called coffee? This concoction is revolting."

Emma had to stifle a laugh when she heard her husband. Indeed, freshly brewed coffee in his latest model electric coffee maker was one of his greatest pleasures at breakfast time. The smile disappeared immediately from her face, though, thinking about the effect that the absence of caffeine — of quality — would have on Killian... Something told her that the day was going to be very very long.

When Killian seemed to have calmed down, or resigned to the coffee substitute, Emma tried to sleep again. But luck was not on her side that morning. Just as she was about to close her eyes, something caught her attention. A giant spider was right in front of her, approaching dangerously. Since the incident with Gideon, she had developed a special repulsion for those bugs, and for that reason, her whole body was paralyzed with a mixture of disgust and terror. She felt a wave of panic settle in her stomach and all she could do was scream. "Killian!!!"

He appeared in an instant, concern marking his face. "What's wrong, Emma? What is it?" In response, her chin pointed at the menacing bug, her whole body still paralyzed.

Killian's features softened; even she seemed to catch a glimpse of relief. Damn pirate and his fearless attitude. The day was going to be very long. Definitely.

* * *

A spider. Killian had to rescue her from a spider. The savior was almost defeated by a tiny — not actually that tiny — monster with eight legs. Again.

At least her husband had managed to reassure her a little. Always so perceptive, he'd deduced the source of her fears without her needing to express how she felt.  _"It's just an insect, love, it's not going to hurt you if it's up to me."_  His calm voice made the feeling of déjà vu disappear, but the whole incident, mixed with the lack of sleep and caffeine, had made her start the day in less than the best mood.

"Come on, love; don’t let this little incident stop you from enjoying the weekend. We still have a lot of time ahead of us." Killian stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Look around, isn't it a beautiful place?" he whispered in her ear. "What do you say we explore the surroundings for a while?"

Killian's reassuring words had their effect. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, letting her senses capture the different smells and sounds surrounding them. She felt the smell of the vegetation, the chirp of the birds and the running water from some nearby stream. She also felt the warmth of the sun's rays on her skin on this warm day in late spring. It was a beautiful place that managed to convey the peace and tranquility that she needed. Walking through the woods with the love of her life suddenly seemed like a great plan.

"Okay," she breathed, the corners of her lips rising slightly as she offered her hand to Killian. "Let's go for a walk."

It was nice, really. Their lives were already quite calm in Storybrooke, to be honest, but the daily routines and their respective obligations left them little time to enjoy each other in this liberating way. There were several hours ahead of them and several places to explore without any pressure or having to follow any strict schedule.

Everything went well for a while. They were climbing a small hill, Emma leading the way, when she turned to ask Killian something, catching him taking his hand out of his pants pocket.

Emma's eyebrows creased together as she tilted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, love." Killian started scratching behind his ear. "Let's keep walking, aye?" he offered, avoiding contact with her gaze and causing her suspicions to grow. Emma raised an eyebrow in question, but let it go. They both continued their walk; although curiosity had spiraled in her mind regarding what Killian could be up to.

A few minutes later, Emma noticed how Killian was falling behind again with the excuse of looking more closely at one of the plants that grew on the edge of the road.  _Bullshit_. She was not buying it, but she decided to go along with him and continue walking, until she suddenly turned around, catching Killian again engaged in the same movement.

"Really, Killian?" Emma stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest in defiance. "Tell me what's happening and don't you dare lie to me. Lie detector, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, love." he defended himself, feigning innocence; his eyebrows rose as his lips pressed together in a tight smile.

"Killian..." Emma warned, her gaze fixed on him as she lost patience for the impudence he was demonstrating.  
  
It was evident that Killian was reluctant to answer, but finally he gave up. After raising his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he pulled an object out of his pocket — his phone.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise and then she raised an accusing finger at him. "Ha! I knew it, you're cheating!"

"It's not a contest, love. If I remember correctly, we decided to come camping to disconnect from the daily routine," he replied with little conviction.

"If I remember correctly..." She copied his intonation, "you said that after living hundreds of years in Neverland you were perfectly capable of spending a weekend without technology." She pointed at the object. "And yet, here you are, showing that you haven’t been able to handle it," she snapped triumphantly.

Killian's jaw tightened slightly as he took a step forward, invading her personal space. "I have survived many years in Neverland because I have been able to adapt to the resources available to cover my needs or to carry out my objectives, so if I can use the devices of this realm for my own benefit, so be it."

Killian was a man of countless resources, she could attest to that, but it was also evident that he was trying to justify himself and thus avoid admitting that she was right. "Whatever. And what was so important that you needed your phone?"

The muscle in his jaw twisted again as he avoided her gaze. "I was just looking for coverage, because I needed to make a call. But it seems like we're in the middle of nowhere and my phone is about to die, so forget it, please, and let's continue with the ride, aye?"

Although he had tried to settle the conversation she hadn’t finished yet. "Who did you need to call, and for what reason?" Emma narrowed her eyes, studying him.

His lips pressed together as if he was still reluctant to answer, but finally, he confessed, "I just wanted to talk to your father. He and I got into something and wanted to know how the matter was going.”

"Got into something like what?"

Killian grunted in annoyance before answering. "Now I understand where your reputation for bad cop comes from, love. You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Someone has to do the dirty work at the station, since there is a certain pirate who seems to have softened over the years." Emma smirked at him and to her relief, his features softened. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and then dropped his arms in defeat. "You win, love." He paused for a moment. "The matter was… the hockey game."

So that was it. She had completely forgotten the love for that sport that both her husband and her father had shared for a few years.  _Hockey_. Emma shook her head as she wondered how a prince and a former pirate became real fans of a hockey team.

"The hockey game." She repeated. "There is something I don't understand, though. What are the resources that hockey puts at your disposal?"

"It's evident, isn't it? The ability to work in a team, the competitive spirit and the desire to improve," he answered through a broad smile.

"Of course, how could I have not imagined it?" Emma raised her hands, feigning surprise. "Unfortunately, there's no coverage here, so you'll have to wait until we return to continue collecting those resources."

If Killian noticed the sarcasm in her voice, he didn't say anything. He just kept walking, frowning slightly, his lips pressed together into a thin line. Emma rolled her eyes as she shook her head, wondering if it wouldn’t be better to lend him her phone so he could talk to her father and thus avoid Kilian being in a grumpy mood the rest of the afternoon.

She didn't have the opportunity to offer him the phone, though. Just as they reached a clearing in the middle of the woods, Killian dropped the backpack and headed back to her. "I think this is a good place to take a break."

Emma nodded as she looked around. Yes, it was definitely a suitable place; it was protected enough by the trees to prevent the sun's rays from hitting them directly, and the current of a nearby stream was the only sound that broke the silence. There was also a set of rocks that could serve as a seat, so she went towards them, taking off her backpack and looking for some refreshment inside. She handed Killian a bottle of water, but to her surprise, he turned it down.

"I... I prefer to go to relieve myself first," he muttered, scratching behind his ear. "I'll be back in a minute."

Without further ado, her husband disappeared into the trees, leaving Emma alone in the middle of the clearing with a bottle in her hand and a growing suspicion of his strange behavior.

* * *

Killian's bizarre actions didn’t improve when they came back to the camp; it was rather the contrary, causing Emma's suspicions to grow even more. For that reason, she decided to watch him furtively, hoping to gather some clues since he was quite evasive, denying outright that something happened to him.

Emma watched in detail how he avoided sitting, and was standing up all the time. His usual rosy cheeks had acquired a redder hue. In fact, his whole face had a red halo. And, although he tried to repress it, his face contorted as he winced in pain. The moment she noticed his breathing was shallow, all of her alerts went off.

"Okay, enough. What's wrong, Killian?"

"Eh, nothing, love." He responded again evasively, his gaze fixed on his boots while his cheeks blushed even more.

Far from dissuading her, that increased her concern. "Oh, come on, Killian, you're clearly in pain; tell me what's going on."

"I'm perfectly fine, Swan." His smile could not be more false, and his face turned redder. Even his eyes seemed tearful.

Emma crossed her arms and gave him an accusing look. The stubbornness was characteristic of both, but undoubtedly she was the champion. "Don't try to pretend, Killian, something is wrong, and you'd better tell me or..." Emma raised a threatening finger, but could not continue, as she was interrupted by Killian.

"Fine." Killian dropped his arms in defeat while continuing to avoid her gaze. "These bloody plants... I have no knowledge of them and maybe... my skin has come in contact with a poisonous plant or something."

"Oh my God." Emma breathed in relief, trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling in her throat. "What part of your skin exactly?"

"Oh, come on Swan; don't make me feel even more embarrassed." Killian ran his hand through his hair as his lips pursed in a small pout. "I'm sure you have something to relieve this bloody itch."

Emma almost felt sorry for him, the fierce Captain Hook — the most feared pirate —  suffering in silence from the sting of some kind of poison ivy. But his initial bravado, and the boasting of his knowledge in the matter after so many years of experience in Neverland, prevented her from taking pity on him, at least not until mortifying him a little more.

"Uhm, didn't you have any remedies in Neverland for these circumstances?"

A flash of anger crossed his face as he opened his mouth to answer, but he must have thought better of it, since, after two deep breaths, he addressed her in an imploring tone. "You were right; I couldn't handle it. Now, can you give me that remedy, please?"

* * *

Once Killian got the ointment that would alleviate his discomfort — bless her mother by insisting that they bring a complete first aid kit — he had been reluctant at first to receive her help, sputtering that he was already embarrassed enough. He did not need to add further humiliation, allowing Emma to help him with his small inconvenience.

His bravado flew out the window the moment he tried to pull down his pants to apply the ointment, a hiss of pain escaping his mouth as he felt the friction of the clothes against his injured skin.

"I've seen worse, buddy; turn around and lie face down," she instructed in a tone perhaps too motherly, but fortunately, Killian didn’t reply; he simply gave up and laid down in the indicated position, burying his head in the mat.

 _Oh God, this looks horrible!_ Emma thought as she checked the condition of Killian's injured skin, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from muttering it out loud.

The entire affected area was reddened, a rash erupting on the skin in the form of small blisters. She could almost feel the itch on herself just by looking at the damage inflicted by the plant. Though she tried to apply the ointment delicately, the moment her fingers came into contact with his skin, Killian gave a little gasp. "Sorry..." She bit her lip, trying to be more careful. "I wonder how you came into contact with the plant..." An image of the scene formed in her head, while she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"It's not what you think." Killian's voice was muffled by the mat. "These bloody pants are to blame; this linen is so fine, the poison may have penetrated through the garment."  
  
"Okay, you've lost me right now. Weren't you going to relieve yourself?"  
  
"'Was an excuse." Killian mumbled almost intelligibly.  
  
"An excuse... why?"  
  
"Forget it, Swan. It was all my fault. I was a bloody fool for letting myself get poisoned by that damn plant."  
  
"Oh no, now I want to know." Emma demanded, applying the ointment with some more pressure, getting Killian to hiss in pain again.

While Killian took his time to respond, Emma took the opportunity to assimilate the absurd situation they were experiencing, she sat astride Killian's thighs, massaging the exposed skin of his ass as he made small gasps. If it weren't for the pain that Killian was going through, the scene would be almost comical.

"It was... it was a little lie. I just wanted to find coverage to talk to your father for two minutes," Killian admitted reluctantly.

So that was it... cheating again. But she did not have the heart to get even angrier with him, knowing that the poor man was not at his best.

"I probably got distracted by looking at the damn phone because I had finally got a line in. I sat on a log to make the call but just then my phone died. The poisonous plant must be in the bloody log." Emma could not see his face, since it was still buried in the mat, but by the tone of his voice, she could imagine what would be the expression on his face—all sulky and angry.

"I can use magic, you know... to speed up the process," Emma suggested while continuing to trace delicate patterns on the damaged skin.

"No, it's not necessary; it's my fault after all, so I'll learn the lesson of not being distracted when I'm in the middle of nature." Emma was about to reply, but he continued after emitting a soft groan. "A suggestion, love. Could you be a little less gentle with your movements? Maybe a part of my anatomy is betraying me right now."

She stopped the movement of her hands for a moment. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized the meaning of his words. "Oh... sure," she said, trying to prevent a giggle from escaping her mouth, but failing.  
  
"It's not funny, Swan."

After finishing applying the ointment, Emma wiped her hands and placed a soft towel on the damaged skin. "Maybe it's convenient for you to stay in this position for a while."

"Fine," he mumbled his answer without even bothering to hide his discomfort, his face still buried in the mat, making it clear that this situation was taking its toll.

Emma bit her lower lip as a tug of guilt settled in her stomach. This wasn’t what she had expected when they decided to embark on the adventure of camping. The challenge of the absence of technology had really been no more than an excuse to spend time together disconnected from the rest of the world, and maybe to experience something she had wanted since she was a little girl, but now that Killian was suffering in some way, that challenge was no longer so fun.

Before she could express her thoughts aloud, a sound began to resonate in the tent. Her phone.  _Dammit!_  The tug of guilt became more pronounced as she rushed to get the phone from its hiding place in her backpack.

At the sound, Killian finally decided to dig his face up from the mat, a hint of reproach crossing his gaze. "It's for emergencies," she apologized, emulating Killian's previous words, as she avoided his gaze and left the tent to answer her father's call.

"Hey, dad, what's up?"

"Hi Emma, how are you doing? How is your camping experience going?"

"Well, it's been... interesting," Emma answered in a carefree tone. No way was she going to confess the image inside the tent. Not when her parents had only talked wonders about their own experience.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you mean as interesting... But I don't want to find out." Emma rolled her eyes as she wondered if David's paternalistic reaction would end eventually. No, she concluded. Even if — when— she became pregnant, he would still pretend that their relationship was only platonic. "By the way, is Killian there? I tried to call him but it seems his phone is dead."

"Let me guess, it's about the hockey game, isn't it?"

"Yes! What a game he missed!" His father responded excitedly. "Put him through; I guess he doesn't know the result yet."

"No, he's been busy... with other stuff." She couldn’t suppress the hint, earning a growl from David.

"I don't even want to know."

A thought crossed her mind at that moment. When her parents went camping, she didn't remember David and Killian having any conversation related to the sport. "By the way, there is hardly any coverage in this area, it’s impossible to use the data, and I don't remember you calling Killian when it was your camping turn."

"Of course not, sweetheart. Why do you think we chose that weekend? Because there was no hockey game."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise at the meaning of her father's words. So the idyllic weekend of her parents had been purposely chosen so that it wouldn't interfere with the damn game. Her husband, instead, lay on the mat with his injured ass because the poor guy had tried to call her father just to know the result. Even though Killian had been aware all this time of the game, he not only had not expressed any conflicts with the camping dates, but had also encouraged her and had been more than collaborative with the preparations.

"Emma, are you still there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec, I'll put him through." Maybe her voice sounded a little sharp, but at that moment, she didn’t give a shit.  _Damn the hockey game! Damn her father! Damn the lack of technology!_  As she handed the phone to Killian, a new goal began to form in her mind. From this moment on, nothing and nobody was going to prevent her from enjoying this camping trip and the company of Killian to the fullest.

Despite his discomfort, Killian’s lips drew into a wide smile and he seemed genuinely interested in what her father was telling him. An idea settled in her head then. Even though Killian had his own hobbies, such as reading or sailing, most of his free time was spent doing other people's favorite activities. They had already talked about that aspect on several occasions, but the whole hockey incident made her wonder whether Killian really enjoyed these activities or if he just carried them out to please others.

After several years of marriage, she should know the answer, shouldn’t she? A wave of guilt washed over her, but she quickly rejected it, replacing it with another idea in an attempt to positivize a negative thought. She should be grateful that, despite their several years of marriage, she could still discover new aspects of her husband.

When Killian finished the call, he offered her phone back while he gave her a tiny smile and changed his position, turning to one side and facing her. "We won," he confirmed in a weakly.

It wasn't fair. Even when he was not at his best, his charm did not disappear; even his small grimaces were attractive to Emma. She should be used to it. After all, she had married the most attractive man in Storybrooke; she would also consider him the most handsome of all the country at least, but maybe that thought could be considered biased.

"I'd like to apologize for my previous behavior." His lips curled into a small pout, his gaze charged with genuine regret. "It was bad form to use a poor excuse with my wife for something as irrelevant as a hockey game."

She could not get angry when he was looking at her with those puppy eyes of his. After letting out a deep breath, she lay on her side, facing him.

"I guess you have already paid for it in a certain way." Emma arched an eyebrow playfully, pointing her chin at the area where his butt should be, but was now out of sight by the change of position.

"I guess you're right." A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth, drawing small wrinkles around his eyes—another one of his irresistible charms, if her raced heart and her desire to kiss him senseless right then were an indication.

She suppressed the impulse, though. Instead, she brought her hand to his face, brushing away a strand of hair that fell over his forehead. "How are you doing? Have you noticed any improvement with the ointment?"

"I've been better, but your hands on that part of my anatomy have done wonders, as always." He accompanied his innuendo with his characteristic arching of eyebrows, showing that, indeed, he seemed to be recovering well.

Emma stared at him for a few seconds deciding whether to erase his smirk with her own lips, knowing in advance what it would lead to after that act, or if it’d be better waiting for him to recover a little more.  _Later_ , she thought. "Okay tiger, although I'm pretty interested in checking how well you've recovered, it would be better to let a few minutes pass so that the ointment finishes making its effect." Before he could reply, she continued, "And now, what do you say we take a nap? Just sleep?"

Killian let out an exaggerated sigh before answering. "As you wish."

Emma realized at that moment Killian's waist area was still covered by the towel and his pants and underpants were around his ankles, so she sat up and took off both his clothes and his boots. She also undressed from the waist down, leaving on only her panties. After helping him to remove the hook, she lay down again, covering both of them with the blanket and snuggling next to Killian.

He pulled her to him as he buried his nose in the hollow of her neck murmuring against her skin. "Are you sure you don’t want to continue with our practices?"

"We better rest. We'll have time later..." she tried to say, trailing off in a breathy moan, all her determination fading when Killian began to caress her lower back while his lips left a kissing path from her neck to her collarbone. "...to continue practicing."

"I don't want to rest, love; you're too irresistible for that," Killian continued to murmur against her skin as his hand slid down, caressing the curve of her ass and sending a shiver down her spine.

"But you're still sore," Emma muttered without conviction, wondering why she kept resisting when her whole body vibrated in anticipation.

"Believe me, love, there is a part of me that is even more aching, craving for your touch." His sensual voice dropped to a husky whisper while he drew her even closer so she could actually feel the part of his body that needed to be taken care of.

"Oh my god Killian." Emma bit her lower lip in a failed attempt to suppress a moan; a rush of heat flooded right to her core. "You are incorrigible. And insatiable."

Killian's mouth left her body for a moment while he raised his head, looking for her eyes. "But you love it," he affirmed through a smirk that silently asked to be removed with her own lips.

And that's what she did. Unable to resist any longer, Emma eliminated the distance between them, pushing his lips to hers in a searing kiss, demonstrating with her lips, her tongue and even her teeth how much she loved it. Her hand slid under his shirt, tracing a path from his chest following the line of his torso hair. A low rumble bubbled deep in his chest when her fingers closed around him.

That was all she needed—the only important thing, Emma realized as his thumb traveled slowly along her lower ribs, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Neither the technology nor the damn hockey was important; only him and her enjoying each other in a remote place, with nature as the only witness of their love.

At some point, Emma ended up lying on her back on the mat, Killian leaning on his left forearm while the rest of his body pressed against hers. His lips left her mouth while his sinful gaze sought hers. "There's a small inconvenience, though." His mouth twisted slightly in an annoyed expression. "I'm afraid we're going to have to settle for the missionary position, for now."

"Uhm, I think there's a solution for that; I'm sure you're not going to refuse me putting my hands on your sore skin to speed up the process," she suggested again seductively.

Before answering, Killian moved, settling between her legs that were open and then wrapped around his hips in clear invitation. "I'm all yours love; do your magic."

She didn't need to be told twice, placing both hands on his ass—just a light touch—enough for her magic to do its job, lighting up the tent with a small, white glow. Then she stroked his skin gently to see if her efforts had the desired effect. "Better?"

"Heavenly," Killian answered before his mouth devoured hers again. Emma’s last coherent thought before surrendering to passion was that, despite everything, this weekend was definitely worth it.

Killian proved that, in fact, he was already much better, the incident of the poison ivy completely forgotten. While they were making love, Emma could feel something new in the air—a special, more intimate connection. That feeling didn't disappear when they found sweet release, both of them crying out in ecstasy before laying next to each other, boneless and sated as they cuddled, catching their breaths. Moreover, when Killian's hand gently caressed her stomach in his usual patterns, those sensations intensified.

"I like it," she murmured, placing her hand over Killian's and entwining her fingers with his.

He hummed in approval against her hair. "I had a feeling, Emma." Killian commented, while his hand clenched, tightening the pressure against her stomach.

"Yeah, I got it too." It wasn’t a feeling, exactly. She wasn't sure and didn't want to get excited, but she was feeling a small bubble inside her, almost a buzzing sensation. Maybe the product of true love announced its creation in that way? Or maybe it was just her imagination?  _Only time will tell,_  Emma thought, as fatigue began to take hold of her. Before closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep, the clear image of a little girl with big blue eyes and golden curls appeared in her mind.

* * *

When Emma woke up a little later, she could still feel Killian's hand pressing lightly on her bare stomach. She cracked up one eye just long enough to realize that there was still light outside, but then closed it again, snuggling even more against Killian, with no desire to get up at any moment soon.

He was still asleep, but she lay wide awake, so, while waiting for her husband to wake up, she decided to entertain herself by focusing on what her senses perceived:

Silence—the only sound her ears detected was Killian's soft snoring.

Warmth—the proximity of Killian's body against hers had that effect.

Light soreness—only in the right places and for the best reasons.

Contentment—maybe her mind had previously been a bit foggy for various reasons, but now she realized that despite the slight inconveniences, the camping weekend was an unforgettable experience.

And hunger—she wondered why every time she woke up lately, she felt an almost insatiable hunger. Maybe it was because of the energy consumed in their previous activities…? Still, hunger didn't overcome the laziness she felt, making her unable to move a single muscle. She only hoped the sound of her stomach wouldn't wake Killian. Not yet. It wasn’t that she preferred to enjoy these moments in relative solitude but knowing Killian, he would insist on getting up and preparing something to eat when he was aware of the hunger she felt. Or even worse — _or better?_  — maybe he would insist that she remain lying down while he was the one preparing the dinner.

Luckily, Killian stayed asleep for at least another half hour. When he finally woke up, despite her initial reluctance, he managed to convince her to leave the shelter of the tent, assuring her that they could watch the sunset while they prepared some dinner by the campfire.

Killian was right, of course. There was some magic during this time of day, when the sun decided to disappear for a few hours and left a range of warm colors on its descent. They contemplated the landscape in silence for a few minutes, each holding a stick over the bonfire, Emma with her precious marshmallows and Killian with an ear of corn.

As she watched him, a content smile adorning his face, the thought that had come to her while Killian was talking to her father a few hours ago made its appearance again. What could be the best way to approach the subject? Through hockey.

"So you won, huh?"

His eyes widened slightly; perhaps he was surprised by her words. "If you mean the hockey game, yes, our team won," he confirmed tentatively, maybe still feeling uncomfortable about the phone incident.

"I've always wondered if you really love that sport so much or if it's just an excuse to spend more time with my father." Her words came with a carefree tone as she tried not to sound like she was reproaching him.

"I do love hockey, really. Not as much as spending a weekend alone with my lovely wife, of course."

“I won’t be the one to complain." Emma assured as she arched an eyebrow, getting a smirk from Killian.

"But I've learned to appreciate the game, as I confirmed this morning. Regarding David, he's my best friend, and it's something I have not had in many years, as you well know, so I suppose any excuse to spend time with my mate is good." He shrugged as if dismissing what he’d just said, but Emma didn’t miss a hint of melancholy in his voice. Fortunately, his years of solitude had ended, as well as hers. Now they not only had each other, but also a whole family that cared about both of them. Not even in her greatest dreams could she imagine that one day, life or circumstances would give her that opportunity. That's why both clung to that opportunity with all their strength. And if hockey managed to cement the bond between her father and husband, she wasn’t going to throw any impediments in their way—quite the contrary, in fact.

Silence fell over them again, broken only by the crackling of the wood at the campfire. Killian's response had been a good start, leaving her even calmer with the certainty of his feelings about the sport. She decided to continue with her inquiries, her next target—her mother.

"And what about my mother and cooking?"

Killian tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Why the interrogation, love?"

Emma shrugged. "It's a conversation like any other, and now that I see you with that ear of corn, the sessions with my mother while she teaches you cooking recipes have come to my mind, that's all."

His eyes bored into hers for a few seconds before he answered. "You are a woman of countless skills, Swan, but cooking is not one of them." Killian pointed his hook at the marshmallow she was holding while his lips twisted into a grimace. "Even though in this realm you can find the most disgusting foods, it's also true that the resources are almost inexhaustible, with a lot of recipes and ingredients at your disposal. When you have spent hundreds of years in the high seas having to feed yourself only on fish and dry foods, you learn to appreciate these resources as if they were the most precious good.”

This time it was Emma's turn to study his features through narrowed eyes. The answer had been quite unexpected, honestly. "And why not the internet? Now that you are an expert, you can find almost any recipe on the internet." She didn't intend to question him, really, she just wanted to make sure he did all these activities because he really felt comfortable, not as a way to please other people.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're jealous, Swan," he teased her with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Really?" she huffed as she took a piece of marshmallow to her mouth and licked her lips, fully aware that the action would generate mixed feelings in him.

"I'm not going to fall into the same trap twice, Swan." He stifled a laugh, but she noted with satisfaction his pupils dilated slightly. "Your mother is an excellent teacher and we have common interests."

"You’re aware that my mother's memory is fake and that all her knowledge about cooking comes from Regina's curse, right?"

"Aye, and that's one of the few things we should thank Regina and her curse for. Maybe you should come to one of our cooking sessions and see for yourself what we do, love. We sometimes use the internet to compare recipes; we are even thinking of creating a channel on YouTube including our own recipes."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding, aren’t you?"

"Why, do you doubt our possible success?" Although he tried to sound offended, the mischievous gleam in his eyes showed something different. "I can imagine it perfectly, ‘ _Learn to Cook with The Pirate and The Bandit’_." His hand waved in the air as if he were pointing to an imaginary sign. "After many years at sea or living in the woods, the pirate and the bandit will show you how to make tasty and healthy recipes with basic ingredients." **  
**

Emma rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips together, attempting to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape her mouth. "You are such an idiot."

Killian ignored her, too into character to stop, so Emma decided to continue enjoying his stellar performance. "Or better yet, If you want to make sure your wife and son don’t eat only junk food, come and visit us; the deputy and the teacher will show you how to substitute bloody pop-tarts for healthier foods."

Emma's heart skipped a beat when she heard his words and realized that Killian had specifically used the word  _son_ in clear reference to Henry. This was not the first time, but the feeling was the same anyway. Even so, she pushed those thoughts aside for a moment. Instead, she decided to keep joking to avoid feeling too overwhelmed.

"Oh, come on, if your idea of healthy eating is that nasty thing that you call boiled mackerel, I already anticipate that you would get more dislikes than likes."

"You hurt me, love." He brought the hook to his chest in a dramatic gesture. "I kept some mackerel for you as a surprise." He held the stick with the corn cob between two rocks near the bonfire and searched his backpack for something. "What am I supposed to do with this now?" He took something out of his backpack and threw it to Emma, catching her off guard and getting her to drop the marshmallow in order to grab what Killian had just thrown.

"Damn it, Killian, it was my last marshmallow!" She scolded him, but her reprimand, far from making him feel sorry, only got his smirk to widen.

"Maybe you prefer what's inside the package?"

"I doubt it," she mumbled, opening the wrapper.  _Dammit, he’s right_ … A bear claw. A delicious, sweet and greasy bear claw. Her mouth watered with both the sight of the delicacy and the aroma that reached her nostrils. Damn Killian and his unexpected ways of making her heart melt a little more.

They ate in silence for a while, but since Emma had started with the interrogation about Killian's hobbies, she did not want to stop; she wanted to know even more about her husband. "What about me and our movie marathons?"

"What about you?" Killian was intrigued, that was evident by the expression on his face, but it was also clear that he was finding the situation quite amusing. Or at least if the permanent smile on his face were any indication. "Is this a kind of camping game that I don't know of? Or is it the twenty questions game? Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

"How do you even know that game?"

"I saw it in a movie; in several actually."

 _Of course he did_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes. Of all the questions she had prepared, this was perhaps the one in which she knew the answer with complete certainty, but even so, she was curious to know how her husband would respond. "I mean, do you really like watching movies or do you just do it because I've made it a tradition?"

"I was the one who chose the movies last week, Swan; that could serve you as indicative of how involved I am in our tradition. But I think that's not the answer you're looking for." He was perceptive and always had been with her, with the ability to read inside her, so there was no doubt that he had caught her little strategy. She at least expected him to answer honestly instead of confessing what she wanted to hear.

"I do love movies, especially when I watch them with you or Henry. Yes, I like our movie marathons, when we spend several hours curled up on the sofa, I like when we comment on the plot or the qualities of the actors and I love it when you grab me and use me as protection in the scariest scenes."

"Oi! I'm a tough girl; I don’t do that." She complained without conviction.

"Of course you do, love." Yes, she did, but not because she was afraid, but because she didn’t enjoy the tension of the unknown. Not at all. And because any excuse was good to hold on to her husband, okay?

"Maybe I do... sometimes," Emma admitted reluctantly. "But you're the one who almost cried when we saw  _E.T._ "

"The poor creature was suffering, Swan; even the most insensitive person would cry over that movie.” Killian furrowed his brow almost comically, as if the most feared (former) pirate of all the realms getting emotional to the point of spilling some furtive tears and suffering by the vicissitudes of a fictional character, were the most normal thing in the world.

"Poor little thing... he just wanted to get home," Emma teased him, her lips drawing into a small pout while she tried to suppress a laugh.

“Don’t distract me, Swan.” The wrinkle of his brow deepened, although one side of his mouth tugged up and something flashed in his gaze. "You wanted an answer; here you have it. Maybe what I like the most is when you fall asleep next to me and I have to decide whether to carry you to bed or if, on the contrary, I wake you up in a pleasurable way.” His gaze dipped from her eyes to her lips as his tongue peeked out to the corner of his mouth.

"I like your way of thinking." She gave him a look full of intention from beneath her lashes while shortening the distance between them until be separated by only a few inches. His response had been fully satisfactory, so she felt the need, or rather the desire, to compensate him in some pleasurable way. But that would have to wait a little longer.

She still had one last question, although somehow, she felt a bit reluctant to ask it because it might bring some painful memories for both of them. Still, since Killian had decided to play along, she wasn’t going to back down. After a deep sigh, the words came in a quick exhalation. "What about Henry and the video games?"

Killian's smile faltered, a glimmer of longing crossing his gaze as he averted his eyes to the fire, remaining lost in thought for a few seconds. "I must admit I wasn’t very enthusiastic about video games at first." He began to speak in a low voice, his gaze and memories miles away. "I found it difficult to understand most of the instructions and to accompany Henry in that hobby." He raised the hook while his lips pressed together, drawing into a ghost of a smile. "But then he got me an adapted command and won me completely."

Her heart tightened at the thought of Henry, not only because she missed him terribly, but because of the uncertainty and because they couldn't contact him or know what his trip was bringing. But seeing how Killian was also affected in the same way, it was making Henry's absence more bearable. They could seek comfort in each other during difficult times, as well as in the rest of their family.

Killian took two deep breaths and looked at her eyes again. "I miss him, Emma, that's why I'm still playing, even if he's gone."

She nodded silently, the lump that had formed in her throat preventing her from uttering any words out loud.

He paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly and searched her eyes, his gaze charged with a new spark of determination. "I have no doubt that sooner or later we will succeed in our desire to expand our family, but if by some small probability we are not meant to conceive, I'm perfectly content. You have already given me a son, Emma."

Emma blinked a couple of times in an attempt to suppress the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks. "And you are an amazing father already," she murmured as she stroked his cheeks, losing herself in his gaze as it was full of devotion.

Although his words had intended to relieve the pressure, the desire to become a mother again became more powerful to the point of being almost painful. Her right hand began to caress her stomach while she silently prayed to all the gods or to Mother Nature herself, to allow her to finally conceive. Killian deserved to have the opportunity to raise a child from the beginning, and so did she.

Her lips sought his in an attempt to convey with a kiss all the longing, desire and love she felt for that man. Still, he deserved to hear it too. "I love you." Her words caressed his lips as he drew her even closer to him.

"So that means I've passed the test?" Killian hummed against her lips, receiving a snort in response even though, she felt internally grateful for the subtle change of topic.

She felt too many emotions to be able to cope with them. Although reluctant, Emma moved away from him a few inches to be able to look him in the eyes. "You got an A plus."

"Excellent. And I love you too, by the way." Strangely, Killian did not resume his task of kissing her senselessly, but continued staring at her for a few seconds while tilting his head slightly.

"What?"

A sigh of resignation escaped his lips as he shrugged. "It's nothing; just, that if my phone hadn't died and if the bloody challenge didn't exist, I'd love to take some pictures of you. The sunset light enhances your beauty, and you look stunning right now."

She only needed a few seconds to decide, especially when she realized that they were only going to be able to count on their own memories as a reminder of this unique experience. Maybe it was a good idea to immortalize these little moments forever. "Maybe I have the solution for that," she offered while looking for the phone in her backpack. When she found it, she offered it to Killian while her lips drew into a smile of encouragement. "Do your magic."

His face split into a giant grin the second he saw the device. For the next few minutes, she followed Killian's instructions that kept telling her different poses in order to enhance her innate beauty — his words. Maybe in other circumstances she would have complained about his insistence on taking the perfect pictures, but this time, she decided to let herself go, feeling like a top model for once. Finally, they ended up sitting on the same log, Killian holding the phone in front of them while immortalizing their happy faces as a perpetual reminder of this magical weekend.

"See? Technology and nature are perfectly compatible. It's a matter of using the resources at your disposal for your own benefit," Killian repeated his morning speech, becoming increasingly convincing. He pulled her even closer to him, murmuring in her ear, "I'm thinking that we may soon have a new resource at our disposal. Would you allow me to immortalize your naked body, bathed only by the light of the stars and the full moon?"

A chill ran down her body as she bit her lower lip, before answering him capturing his lips with hers. Yes, definitely nature and technology didn't have to compete. Not if it depended on them, at least. Because the truth was that she couldn't wait to check the effect of the full moon on Killian's perfect body. And immortalize it for her own delight forever.

* * *

**The End Result  
**

In the end, it turned out they were right, or at least that's what Emma wanted to think, and there would be nothing and no one to convince her otherwise. Three weeks after returning from their idyllic — and not exempt from incidents — camping weekend, Emma learned their wish was coming true when both she and Killian witnessed the appearance of the desired two pink lines. Emma was pregnant.

Her pregnancy was also the beginning of a new phase in the process of assimilating technology and the advantages of the modern world for Killian. This time though, the journey was going to be done together, since, although this wasn’t the first time Emma was pregnant, it was the first time she was going to be able to live the experience fully.

And from the beginning, Emma predicted that this shared experience was going to be a roller coaster of emotions. Starting with the pregnancy test, which, although it wasn’t strictly related to technology, was something that didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest, obviously. Killian was no longer unfamiliar with those little plastic sticks, but both were so used to seeing a lonely line in the small results window that they didn't know how to react the day one line became two.

If Emma hadn't been so terrified, she would have found the scene almost hilarious. Both of them were sitting on the floor of their bathroom, their backs resting on the tiles of the wall, surrounded by wrappings while the five pregnancy tests placed in front of them showed their proud pink lines. There was no doubt, they were going to be parents again.

During the first seconds, a tense silence hung over them, and both were too shocked to react. Little by little, when their eyes stopped staring at the sticks and both gazes met, the spiral of feelings washed over them. There were hysterical laughter, spilled tears —again the fierce pirate crying like a child — hugs, caresses to her still flat stomach and kisses, of course. The kisses between them never seemed to stop. And she was not going to complain; not at all.

"I told you, Swan, this tiny bean was conceived inside a tent," Killian almost screamed, unable to suppress his joy. His eyes were bluer than ever due to a special glow while his hand caressed her belly with reverence.

 _Or maybe we created this baby with the moon and stars as witnesses_ , Emma thought, her mouth too busy searching her husband's to express it aloud.

It was sometime later when they lay on the bed, Killian's arm around her waist and his hand lightly pressing her stomach as Emma began to assimilate what was happening. Yes, she was beyond happy, and yes, this baby was very much desired that her heart swelled only with the idea of a little boy or girl filling their house with life. But she was also terrified, not only for fear that something would go wrong and their happiness would be truncated, but also that her old demons decided to come and visit her in the form of a reminder of her previous pregnancy. Fortunately, Killian, as perceptive as ever, could detect what was going through her mind and both his words of reassurance and his gestures of affection were able to calm her enough.

From there, a trimester full of discoveries and new experiences began. Like the fact that when it was time to go to sleep, it was usual to find Killian in bed reading one of the many books he had gotten in the library related to pregnancy and upbringing. The books were soon replaced by his laptop and his almost constant interrogation.

 

>   _“How are you feeling today, love?" (I'm tired and nauseous, the toilet bowl and I have become close friends.)  
>  "Do you want me to bring you something?" (No, I want you to turn off the laptop and stop asking me questions... Well, I have a little ice cream craving, do you mind getting one, pretty please?)  
>  "Do you know that during week eight, all of our bean's organs are already formed?" (Tell me again tomorrow, when my brain works; now I just want to sleep)_

Two significant events occurred in those first months.

The first sonogram. After a conversation with her parents in which both Snow and David claimed that the first ultrasound was a unique experience and that they regretted not having experienced that special moment with Emma in the Enchanted Forest, Killian tried to mask the nervousness and growing anxiety, diminishing the magnitude, to Emma's surprise.

"It can't be that amazing. It won't be the first time I see one of those photos," he commented, an almost dismissive movement of his hand as they waited in the hospital waiting room.

Emma, sitting next to him, turned around, throwing a look of disbelief. Disappointed because of the little importance he was giving to the first picture of their child, she was about to reply when she noticed he was jiggling his leg up and down and moving restlessly in his seat. He was nervous and maybe scared.

She put a hand on his knee, settling him. "Okay, what's going on?"

Killian took his time answering, too busy avoiding her gaze and, instead, focusing on the pamphlets on the small table in the waiting room.

"Killian..." Emma warned, losing her patience a little.

"It's nothing." He exhaled deeply as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "It's just that I still cannot understand how this test works; how it is possible for us to have an image of the baby growing inside you. I believe that of all the advantages of this world, this is the most surprising and the most terrifying too."

There was something else. Killian still did not dare to look at her, his hand going straight to scratching behind his ear, so she squeezed his knee lightly, encouraging him to continue.

"Besides, I may be over-informed," he admitted through a weak smile. "And there are some bad thoughts hovering in my head."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Let it go, Emma, I don't want to burden you with my worries." His eyes this time did look for hers, and she could see through them the storm that was brewing inside him.

Emma raised her left hand, pointing with her other hand to the rings on her finger. "You know what this means, right? Tell me what is worrying you."

"There're these articles... there are times when there is nothing there." His voice trailed off, but she did not need to listen anymore to know the meaning of his words.

She felt her heart drop into her stomach, but, this time she decided to take a page from her mother's book and reassure Killian. She cupped his face between her two hands, while her gaze searched for his. "There is a baby growing in my belly," she assured with determination. "And in about seven months we'll have a baby to take care of. Nothing bad is going to happen, I can feel it." Killian's lips pressed together in a tiny smile while he nodded. "Besides, maybe you should stop reading those books," she suggested, arching an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Swan-Jones?"

They both turned and found the nurse who would lead them to the testing room. It was not usual for her to be the one to give the hopeful speech, but from the moment the baby was conceived, she had a feeling that everything was going to be fine. Even so, she took a deep breath and offered her hand to Killian, inviting him to accompany her. The moment of truth had arrived.

To her relief, all his worries disappeared when the grainy image of their little bean appeared on the screen while the sound of a heartbeat echoed in the room. Where there was worry before, there was now a look of awe; both she and Killian couldn’t take their eyes off their little miracle as they both clung to each other with their hands clasped.

Once overcome with the initial shock, Killian showed his appreciation for her previous words of encouragement, alternating his words with several kisses sprinkled all over her face. After complimenting her in his usual style —" _you're bloody brilliant_ ”— Killian focused his attention on the doctor and began to ask him endless questions related to the development of the baby. Emma simply enjoyed the moment—a happiness as she hadn’t felt before, expanding and warming her entire body.

Before leaving, Killian asked for two photographs. He put one of them in his wallet (yes, he had stopped using his bag full of gold doubloons a long time ago—one of the proofs of how well he had adapted to the modern world). When they got home, the first thing he did was hang the other picture on the refrigerator door using a magnet. "Now your parents aren’t going to be the only ones to show off their sonogram, Swan."

The second important event was Henry's request for help. The moment they received his message, Emma entered Savior mode, determined to travel to any kingdom in order to protect her son. It was Killian, in his protective mode, who insisted, almost begged, to let him and Regina go first. In the end, her nervousness and desire to see Henry were more powerful, and she did not take long to travel. When they returned a day later, she did so feeling like she had left a bit of her heart in that strange realm, but hoping that, sooner or later, they would reunite again, adding some more member to their crazy family tree.

* * *

The following months were quite calm. Despite Killian’s " _information overload_ ," he seemed unable to stop reading books and searched for information on the internet. They also gained some practice as babysitters for her siblings, so her parents could rest, since the departure of Regina had caused her mother to have to resume the mayor’s job. **  
**

In fact, her parents decided to repeat their camping experience. Given the result of the two previous experiences — her parents going through a honeymoon phase when they returned and Emma and Killian returning with a little pirate inside her — Emma wouldn’t be surprised if in this occasion the camping brought her a new sibling. Was there something more unusual than a mother experiencing a pregnancy at the same time as her daughter? Everything was possible in this family, no doubt. That didn't happen this time, although she was sure that her family would continue to grow in one way or another.

Little by little her belly grew, their worries faded away — or rather, they were channeled into other ways — and her parents entered grandparent mode, trying to collaborate as much as possible. She did not miss the special glow in the eyes of both Snow and David when they directed glances of pride and devotion both to her belly and to any displays of affection between her and Killian, even if her father tried to hide it with a frown or a warning glance towards her husband.

There was something that happened in these months that brought more than a tear of joy to the whole family. They found out the sex of the baby. Finally, they were going to be able to think of an appropriate name and stop addressing the little bean — not so little anymore — with an impersonal it.

A girl. They were expecting a girl. They found out in week twenty in the doctor's office while he was doing a routine ultrasound.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Both shared a glance for a moment and responded in unison. "Yes!"

"Well, Captain, in a little less than five months there will be one more lady in your family; it's a girl."

Killian did not wait for the doctor to leave and give them privacy. The moment he heard the words, he leaned in at her side, splashing kisses on her round belly while muttering words of affection towards his " _little lass_ ". In other circumstances, she would have felt embarrassed, but not this time; it was quite the contrary. She felt her heart swell with pride and love while her eyes filled with tears, accompanying her husband in his weeping of happiness.

There were many more emotional or special moments throughout her pregnancy. Most of them were immortalized by Killian, either through photos or even videos, like when their little baby decided to play soccer inside her belly to delight of her proud father and mother, despite the occasional discomfort.

Killian had also acquired a new practice in that regard from the moment they learned they were going to be parents. He decided to take a photograph of her growing belly week after week to check its evolution.

 

> _"Leave me alone, Killian, I'm thirty-five weeks pregnant and I look like a whale. I don't want to pose for those stupid photographs."  
>  "What are you saying, Swan? You're carrying my daughter —that makes you the most precious woman in the world to me."  
>  "So now you only want me because I'm carrying your daughter, huh?" (Damn hormones)_

 In reply, he rolled his eyes and showed her both with words and actions how much he really wanted her before, now and always. She would not confess it out loud, but she actually loved watching those photographs and contemplating the evolution of their tiny — not so tiny — miracle.

* * *

Hope Alice Swan-Jones, the product of true love, conceived in the shelter of a tent — or under a blanket of stars — was born three weeks earlier than expected (already impatient and curious to discover the world around her). Thanks to her father, that moment would be immortalized forever. While a lot of feelings and sensations danced inside Emma, he was calm enough to continue to support her. Allowing her to cling to his hook, he held his phone with his hand to film those first seconds in which their little baby came into the world with a powerful cry. **  
**

And the first words their little daughter would hear — after the usual, " _Welcome, little cygnet_ ", "I _love you so bloody much, both of you_ " and " _You’ve been bloody amazing, love_ " — could not have been other than, " _We need a selfie_."

What Killian didn’t know was that this time, Emma had gone ahead of him. He was so mesmerized when he held his daughter in his arms for the first time that he didn’t even notice when Emma made a sly gesture to the nurse to take a picture. That look of absolute adoration should be immortalized forever.

It was sometime later when it was Emma's turn to finally hold her daughter in her arms, her heart threatening to explode with happiness and her eyes filling with tears, when the selfie took place. Her husband wrapped a protective arm over his two girls while, with his right hand, he held the phone up pointing towards them and capturing the first image of the whole family — Henry was present in some way in their hearts.

That was the first image of the many that were to come, Emma was sure of it, especially having a  _Pirate Tech_ , amateur photographer and proud father as a husband. She wasn’t going to complain— not when that first image showed them a future full of possibilities. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fan art link](http://giraffes-ride-swordfishes.tumblr.com/post/171051352641/campfire-by-wordlangel-from-pirate-tech-ao3)


End file.
